This invention relates to a decoration board, particularly a decoration board used for concealing electric wires laid indoors. Today, in some rooms, electric wires are usually laid in a disordered manner, which not only reduces the beautiful appearance of the room, but also can give rise to a fire hazard . Currently, a means has been developed to improve that situation, i.e., a skirt board, in which a central groove is furnished to house the wires; unfortunately, since all the wires are laid in one groove, the possibility of fire hazard still exists. If one wire is set on fire as a result of a short-circuit, the other wires will also be set on fire. In other words, the possibility of a fire hazard will surely be increased.